


吉他街舞（2）

by baozaolaichuang



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 1000, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozaolaichuang/pseuds/baozaolaichuang
Relationships: 刘北山/易小名
Kudos: 3





	吉他街舞（2）

第二小节晚课过了一半，易小名写完了作业就没那么消停了。

老师在台上兴致满满的讲课，自家男朋友也在认真地听。  
易小名趴在桌子上盯着刘北山的侧脸看，视线从露出的额头到高挺的鼻梁，又滑到性感的唇上。手指扒拉着自己的衣袖暗戳戳地想，算算两个人交往快两周了，四舍五入就是半个月，可是除了牵手和抱抱外，两人还没接过吻。

刘北山没有主动要求，易小名心里也有压力，他主要还是怕刘北山接受不了。但是自己好想和他亲亲啊，刘北山唇形那么好看，看起来还软软的很饱满，一定很好亲。

正想着易小名的腿被一只大手轻轻拍了拍，刘北山余光发现易小名盯着自己看半天了，估计他是无聊了。

易小名腾出一只手伸到桌下和他拉手，后来索性直起身认真的低头玩起刘北山的手来。把自己的手放在他掌心比了比，每个手指都比刘北山的短了一点点，两人还有肤色差。刘北山的手一看就是很有力量而且打人很疼的那种，凶凶的。

易小名拿起中性笔在刘北山手上作画，在指腹画了好多可爱的小表情，嗯这回大手就不凶了。

刘北山整个手臂都紧绷着忍了半天的痒意，看到易小名的作品后无奈的笑了笑。易小名小声问他，“好不好看？”

刘北山宠溺地点了点头，换来易小名满意的微笑。

刘北山手腕上挂着一个简单的黑色细皮筋，是扎小揪揪的备用发绳。易小名在他手腕上写了三个字，“小女孩”，然后把皮筋扯远弹刘北山的手腕玩。

倒没那么疼，就是突然来一下有点儿没有防备的吓人。

刘北山紧紧握住易小名作乱的手，给他看了看手表，示意还有十分钟就下课了，又从兜里掏出一块巧克力给他。

易小名偷偷拆开包装塞到嘴里，吃得心虚，巧克力屑粘在下唇也不知道。刘北山去蹭他的嘴唇，易小名不知道什么意思，乖乖的不敢动，看到他指尖的巧克力屑才明白。

低头贴近刘北山的指尖，咻的一下把巧克力屑吸进嘴里。

刘北山笑着抽回手，捏了捏指腹默默感受刚才的柔软触感。好像，还没接过吻呢。

下课后两人慢悠悠的往宿舍走，易小名不想这么早回去，想和刘北山多待一会儿。

“现在就回宿舍吗？”

“怎么了？你有想去的地方吗？”

“要不去慢渡坐一会儿吧，听说那儿来了只新的猫咪。”

慢渡是Y大校内一个休闲吧，在里面可以看书约会什么的，店里还有猫咪可以撸。

两人去的时候人不多，点了两杯喝的，挑里面的位置坐下。

在旁边的猫爬架上果然看见一只可爱的德文卷毛猫，猫咪看到来客人了，就从架上跳了下来，绕到易小名的腿边蹭。易小名把它抱起来放到桌上，这猫咪也不怕生，在桌子上喵呜着东瞅西看。

“你看它好乖啊！”

易小名的眼神特别温柔，喜欢的不得了，一副被萌到不行的心软模样。

“挠挠你的小下巴，诶呦这么舒服啊。”

猫咪仰着小脑袋让易小名随意的撸，舒服地喵叫着。

给它按摩了一会儿，把它往刘北山身边逗，“去你小北哥哥那玩一会儿。”

刘北山抱起猫咪的身子和它对视，猫咪对刘北山的耳圈很感兴趣，伸爪去够它。

易小名咽下一口椰奶说，“猫咪喜欢blingbling的东西，小心它把你耳朵抓花了。”

“你敢抓花我的耳朵吗？嗯？”

刘北山晃着猫咪的身子，凶巴巴的凑近质问它。

刘北山和猫咪亲昵地蹭鼻子，猫咪甩着小尾巴叫了一声，伸出舌头快速地舔了一下刘北山嘴巴。

刘北山嘴唇被刮得麻酥酥的，诶了一声把猫咪抱远。

目睹了这一切的易小名睁大了眼睛，惊讶的直接说出了心理活动，“哎哎这小猫干嘛？我还没亲过呢你怎么先占便宜啊。”

刘北山听到愣了一下，没憋住笑出声。

易小名反应过来脸唰的红了，故作淡定的凶他，“你笑什么！我说的是事实。”

“是是是，猫咪的醋你也吃啊。”

刘北山被他通红的耳朵萌到了，揉了揉易小名的脑袋，凑近小声说，“一会儿就亲你好不好？”

易小名更害羞了，装没听到低头咬吸管。

这下好了，自打刘北山说完那句话，易小名的心跳就没正常过。两人从慢渡出去，一路闲聊易小名都在分神纠结要在哪儿接吻。

路上不行，人太多了。宿舍楼下不行，更显眼。楼梯口上上下下的也总有同学。眼看着到了二楼，刘北山马上回宿舍了，易小名第一次觉得校园恋爱这么不方便，连个接吻的地方都没有，沮丧的和刘北山说再见，转身要上楼。

刘北山拉住易小名的胳膊，“我的室友都不在，要去我宿舍坐一会儿吗？”

“啊？好啊…”

转机来得这么快，易小名愣愣的被拉进刘北山的宿舍。

关门落锁的声音提醒着孤男寡男的处境，没给易小名参观自己宿舍的机会，把人压在门板上凑近，撑在易小名肩侧的手臂把人禁锢在身前。

易小名没想到刘北山这么直接，有些紧张的叫了一声，“小北…”

“易易，我可以亲你吗？”

易小名垂眸轻轻点了点头。

柔软的唇瓣相贴，心理上的满足远大于柔软触感，易小名闭着眼感受自己的初吻。

下唇被刘北山含住吸吮，牙关被有力的舌顶开，湿软灵活地钻进口腔，一点点认真地舔自己的上颚齿列。

易小名探出舌尖回应他，和他的舌头纠缠在一起，湿滑柔韧的舌热情的在两人口腔来回舔弄。两人的吻技都不是那么熟练，带着纯粹的爱意互相摸索，小孩学步一样急促又兴奋。

易小名松开抓着自己衣摆的手去环上刘北山的腰，刘北山也放下撑在门上的手，转而去扶着易小名的脑后和后背。椰奶混合着清新的果香，两人嘴里甜蜜的津液交融，刘北山喉结滚动，掠夺着易小名嘴里的甜。易小名被吸的舌尖微疼，小兔牙去磨刘北山的嘴唇。

温热的呼吸打在脸上，男友热情的吮吻让易小名觉得自己的唇舌像是一块要融化的布丁，即将被他一点儿不剩的吞食干净。

软韧的舌总勾着自己的嬉戏，绕着自己的舌根打圈。刮在牙齿上痒痒麻麻的，一点刺痛不足为道。

吻到呼吸困难松开嘴唇，易小名眼睛水汪汪的，脸上也是一片红晕，被亲得红润的嘴轻轻喘着气。

刘北山的耳朵也红了，唇上还有易小名牙齿磨的淡淡齿印。刘北山没想到和男孩子接吻这么美好，小名的唇又软又甜，羞涩却坚定的回应着自己的吻。

刘北山和他亲昵地蹭蹭鼻尖，把人紧紧抱在怀里。易小名的下巴搭在刘北山的肩膀上，呼吸中全是男友的味道，他幸福的偷偷回忆刚才的吻，接吻好舒服啊。

抱了一会儿易小名在刘北山耳边说，“小北，我还想再吻一次。”

刘北山拨弄了一下易小名的刘海露出额头，从眉心的小痣细密的吻到鼻尖，再一下含住嘴唇。易小名被他撩得心痒，仰头极尽配合，两瓣唇怎么也吻不够似的，滋啧的口水声在安静的宿舍尤为明显，伴着不时从两人喉咙里溢出的轻哼，旖旎暧昧的氛围充满整个空间。

易小名把刘北山的外套后背捏的全是褶，刘北山也不在意，抱着他坐在椅子上。易小名耳朵贴着刘北山的胸膛，过了一会儿偏头说，“你心跳好快啊，特别明显。”

刘北山摸上易小名的左胸感受了一下，“你也一样。”

易小名窝在他怀里嗤嗤地笑。

刚被男友狠狠滋润过的易小名有些黏人，坐在刘北山腿上面对着他，双手捏着玩他的脸。易小名喜欢摸刘北山脑袋两侧的发茬，逆着摸有点扎手，特别舒服。

再扯扯他的耳朵，拨弄一下银耳圈，手指顺着明显的下颌线摸到下巴，捏着下巴，嘴唇就张开了。易小名凑上去亲亲，伸出舌尖舔一下再快速收回来，嘴唇只很快的碰到就离开。

这么玩了好几次，刘北山温柔的看着他也不管，最后趁着易小名又一次凑过来时，伸手压下他的脑袋不让他再逃，强势地吻住易小名的唇去惩罚他作乱的小舌头。

易小名捏着刘北山的肩膀承受男友热烈的吻，身子被吻得酥酥麻麻的，他像个树袋熊一样挂在刘北山身上。

“你说你喜不喜欢我？”易小名问。

“喜欢。”

“有多喜欢？”

“想一直亲你不分开那么喜欢。”

“嘿嘿，再说一个。”

“比你喜欢糖还要喜欢。”

“不对，我第一喜欢你，第二喜欢糖。”

“那我就比你喜欢我还多一点。”

“对了！明天我要吃榴莲糖，不许忘。”

“好。”

易小名觉得自己真是栽了，刘北山浑身都是对他胃口的致命苏点，一举一动都是轮番轰炸，自己的少男心每天都在被击中。低音炮在耳边说情话为什么这么让人心动啊！

刘北山把易小名送到四楼，走廊里有认识易小名的同学，看到他身边的刘北山，一脸被喂了狗粮的表情，易小名不好意思的打招呼。

走到宿舍门口，易小名和刘北山说再见，眼里还是腻乎的不舍。刘北山晃了晃手机，示意他晚上可以微信聊天，易小名点点头和他摆手。

易小名走进宿舍发现室友全在，听见开门声一个个都往门口看，看得易小名本就飘飘悠悠还没回神的理智一阵恍惚紧张。

“小名，你嘴怎么肿了？”

“啊？不能吧。”

易小名赶紧跑到阳台照镜子。

“呃也不是太明显。”

看易小名的反应室友也猜到了原因，没多问什么，只是一副嫁女儿的夸张表情语重心长地说，“注意身体啊。”

易小名装作迷糊地笑了一下。

睡前易小名给刘北山发消息撒娇。

易小名：我嘴巴都被亲肿了，室友看出来了还问我呢！

刘北山：不是你一个劲儿要我亲你啊，我这么听话，你怎么还怪我。

易小名：这么说你不愿意亲呗，行，以后都不和你亲亲了。 [憨憨生气] 

刘北山：我没说我不愿意啊，别生气。 [小兔卖萌] 

刘北山：易易嘴唇甜甜的，舌头也软软的，想一直亲亲。

易小名：哎你害不害臊啊。 [啊！我的眼睛] 

刘北山：[小熊委屈]

易小名：你一个酷哥怎么有这么多萌萌表情包？说！哪个女生给你的！

刘北山：我当然是特意下载的啊。

易小名：你怎么爱用这种…

刘北山：多可爱，像你一样萌萌的。 

刘北山：[猫咪亲亲]

刘北山：[小兔开心]

刘北山：[小熊撒娇]

易小名：[发呆熊猫头] 你和别人聊天也这么卖萌？

刘北山：我和别人聊天从不用表情包。

易小名：[真是让爷大开眼界]

易小名：我感动了，你竟然睹表情包思我。

易小名：[不愧是你]

刘北山：[小猪亲亲]

易小名放下手机感叹了一句，我男友的表情库是个萌萌动物园。

刘北山：你的反差才大呢，一堆沙雕表情包。

易小名：……

和刘北山又胡扯了几句道了晚安，放下手机胡思乱想，易小名又回忆起在他宿舍接吻的场景。揉着自己的嘴唇他忽然意识到一件事，接吻是刘北山主动提的，这么说他其实不讨厌和自己亲亲啊，那自己之前都白纠结了。

又琢磨了一会儿，易小名得出一个大胆的结论，刘北山可能根本就不直，就是他自己不清楚自己的性向而已。想通了这个易小名心里掰弯直男的负罪感顿时荡然无存，一身轻松的睡觉了。

第二天早上易小名洗漱完收拾好书包，下楼去找刘北山一起吃早饭。

见面刘北山就说，“我看看嘴巴消没消肿，嗯…不明显了。”

易小名捶了他一拳。

“易易，我可是担心的一晚上没睡好觉啊。”

“嘁，谁信。”

今天刘北山全天满课，易小名除了下午第一节，其他时间也全课。

中午两人抢着时间赶紧去食堂占位置吃了午饭，溜达着往刘北山下午上课的教室走。

“这节课我陪你上好不好？”

“行啊。”

“来，叫声易哥听听。”易小名一副大爷样儿。

“呦呵！”

“怎么了？我本来就比你大。”

“你除了年龄还哪儿比我大？”

“？？？我…我哪儿都比你大！”

“过来我看看。”

刘北山不怀好意的往易小名下身瞟。

易小名看快到刘北山下午上课的教室了，笑着紧走了几步躲进了教室。

中午教室里没有人，刘北山进去关上门，易小名才发现自己好像没了退路。

刘北山坏笑着走近，“我看看这个小哥哥哪儿大。”

易小名被抵在墙角，耳朵红红地推刘北山的胸膛，也没想真推开，只是和他闹着玩。

“你就是个大色魔，一点儿不老实。”

“对啊，我大色魔今天就要色色你。”

刘北山双手托着易小名的屁股，一把将人抱进怀里，在桌椅间的过道来回的走，手还不时的给易小名的翘臀来两下巴掌。

“诶呀你快放我下来，别打我屁股。”

想想被比自己年龄小的男生抱着打屁股，易小名心里就一阵羞耻。

“我知道易易除了年龄还哪儿比我大了，屁股啊，是不是大屁股易易？”

易小名脸上红得要滴血，觉得自己可能无意间按开了刘北山什么奇怪的开关，怎么满嘴骚话啊。

“闷骚大色魔！你快放开，一会儿有人进来了。”

易小名猛捶着刘北山的肩膀，见人不听话，又去扯他的小揪揪。

刘北山疼得直仰头，“嘶疼疼疼，别拽了，给你放下。”

易小名一着陆就赶紧推开了刘北山，抱着臂坐在座位上。

“生气啦？”

“哼！”

“别气啊易易。”

“没生气！”

易小名脸上的红晕半天消不下去，气鼓鼓的否认。

刘北山被他可爱到了，嘿嘿的直笑。

“笑什么！我要吃糖。”

“给，榴莲的。”

易小名对他从兜里掏出的榴莲糖很惊讶，自己昨晚和今天都和他在一块，没见他去买糖。

“你什么时候买的？”

“昨晚送完你回寝室，我又出去买的。”

易小名还挺感动，剥开一颗含在嘴里，呜还是他喜欢的榴莲牛奶软糖，醇香浓厚的榴莲味在嘴里化开。

嚼完一颗又要去拿，偏头看见刘北山皱着眉，易小名想起来他不喜欢榴莲味，计上心头要恶作剧一下。

“小北，想亲亲。”易小名眨巴着大眼睛一脸无辜。

“啊？不了吧……”

“你昨晚不是说想和我一直亲亲吗？是骗我的啊？”

“不是，我受不了这味儿。”刘北山一脸难受。

“你试试嘛，很好吃的，是甜的。”

看易小名一脸期待，况且刚才还把人惹急了，刘北山抱着赎罪的心态，一咬牙一跺脚，壮士断腕似地说，“来吧！”

易小名笑嘻嘻地凑过去含住刘北山的唇，舔了几下不满意地提要求，“你怎么不张嘴啊？”

皱着眉张开了嘴巴，易小名得逞的去舔刘北山的舌头。

一股榴莲味在嘴里扩散开，不过没有含糖那么浓郁，刘北山艰难地动着舌头把易小名的小舌往外推，被他不依不饶的轻哼着往里挤。

但毕竟是榴莲糖，津液流到舌根还是甜的，刘北山心理建设做得足，吻着吻着也渐渐适应了这个味道，只要不去刻意感受，也没什么忍不了的。

刘北山把注意力转移到欺负易小名的舌头上，揽着他的腰开始反击。

易小名正享受恶作剧的快乐，把舌头往刘北山嘴巴里钻，却被狠狠含住了舌头咬住了唇瓣。发现刘北山不怕榴莲味了，开始反过来强吻自己，易小名又羞又气，真是大色魔，为了欺负自己适应力这么强。

易小名闭上眼睛任由刘北山索求，心里暗暗妥协，幸亏他今天带口罩了不怕嘴被亲肿。

还是担心有同学会突然进来，刘北山吻了一会儿就放开了易小名，还意犹未尽地咂咂嘴，“嗯，榴莲味好像也不是那么难以接受。”

易小名趴在桌子上玩手机，只留给刘北山一个发量惊人的后脑勺。

下午第一节的课不好上，同学们都昏昏欲睡，老师使出浑身解数调动同学们的积极性依然收效甚微。易小名迷迷糊糊地撑着脑袋，刘北山看起来却很精神。好不容易熬过第一小节，易小名戳了戳刘北山的胳膊肘，“你怎么不困啊？”

“我下午不太容易困，体质问题吧。”

“真羡慕啊。”易小名努力不让上下眼皮团聚，“我觉得我应该睡一会儿，不然一会儿上专业课又废了。”

“嗯，睡吧。”刘北山拍了拍他的后背。

下课的时候刘北山把易小名叫起来，人依然是懵懵的，刘北山揉了揉他压红的脸，给他塞了两块薄荷糖，“易易醒醒，该去上课啦。”

“噢…好。”

TBC.


End file.
